The Elixir That Renews
by Toriblue
Summary: "She's so tempting with her soft cheeks and liquid eyes. His brother will defile every inch - nothing left but soft cheeks and liquid eyes."
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Elixir That Renews

**Author**: Toriblue aka Grace_prsure

**Rating**: M - It's a safe bet that every part of this story is going to have mature content.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**(part 1 of ?)**

_Consider this an AU that takes place five years in the future. To protect her loved ones, Elena leaves Mystic Falls after the events of episode 3.15. We'll just pretend there weren't any extra Original-killing stakes. The interaction between Elena and the rest of the Originals may seem a bit OC but try to keep in mind that she's spent five years in their presence. She's developed a certain comfort level with all of them (even Klaus)._

_This fic is in response to a VD kink prompt. The challenge was for Elijah to experience pon farr. For those of you who aren't familiar... "In Star Trek, pon farr is a psychophysical condition affecting Vulcans, in which Vulcan males and females go into heat every seven years, going into a blood fever, becoming violent, and finally dying if they do not mate with someone with whom they are empathically bonded." I just couldn't resist stripping Elijah of his control. For the sake of this story, Originals (only) experience this condition every 100 years._

_FYI, Klaus doesn't explain to Elena that Elijah will die if the mating isn't completed. In Klaus's mind, there isn't any reason to explain that fact to Elena because it's a foregone conclusion that Elijah will complete the mating. Also, he doesn't want to give Elena an 'out' ...let her pretend she gave in just to save Elijah's life._

* * *

_"Passion is the elixir that renews" - Mewlana Jalaluddin Rumi_

* * *

"_Have you ever seen Animal Planet_?" This discussion isn't going quite as he had planned. He thought he had explained the situation in terms a human could understand but Elena seems less than enlightened.

"_Elijah won't hurt me_!" Even after all they've done to each other, she still can't bring herself to question his honor.

"_He won't have a choice in the matter_." What part of 'biological imperative' did she not comprehend? They've been circling each other for years. Elijah won't be able to resist claiming her.

He tilts his head - notes the rigidity of her spine ... wonders if he should continue wasting his time. She's a spunky little thing ...he'll give her that. He knows that Elijah will give her infinitely more. He would enjoy being a fly on that particular wall.

"_He'll hurt you and he'll love every minute of it_." She's shaking now but he's sharp enough to read the signs. Fear and excitement - two such similar emotions. She's so tempting with her soft cheeks and liquid eyes. His brother will defile every inch - nothing left but soft cheeks and liquid eyes.

She looks confused when he hands her the dagger. "_If you catch him off guard, you may have a chance_." Then the horror comes.

* * *

Her palms sting from the bite of her own nails. "_Elijah has the control of a Tibetan monk_." There - better - she sounds calm. Not at all like she wants to gouge his eyes out with a spoon.

* * *

He'll never understand this girl. He vividly remembers what it was like to press his erection against her ass - the way her neck gave way under his teeth. Sucking her down...her own blood filling his cock. How can she still be this naive about vampires?

"_You can either stab him or fuck him ...your choice, Love_." This kindness is for Elijah. He knows she won't use the dagger. That might mean something to his brother ...after ...

* * *

This conversation is ridiculous! She's so angry she's practically panting. "_Elijah isn't even attracted to me_!"

* * *

Well, this is a twist. The fact that Elijah turns into a giddy school boy (a sight that provides endless entertainment for him and his siblings) whenever she's within 20 yards has somehow failed to register with Little Miss Oblivious. Where exactly has she been for the last five years?

"_Elena, you may be the goddess of his idolatry but he still wants to bend you over furniture_." She's as red as a yet-to-be-plucked strawberry but beneath the very obvious embarrassment, he detects something more promising.

Her arousal is a heady distraction but it's one he can't afford. He's indestructible but that doesn't mean Elijah couldn't make him pray for death. Elijah would gut him like a catfish for even considering the possibilities.

"_Just try not to get killed_." Will Elijah turn her? Does it even matter? His army is thriving. If his brother wants to keep her ...maybe this could be a flag of truce.

* * *

Three hours later, she's still trying to figure out why Klaus bothered to warn her. Even more distracting is the question of why Klaus is so sure that Elijah will be drawn to her. She doesn't doubt he was being honest regarding Elijah's condition. She just can't convince herself that she'll be the object of Elijah's fixation. In the six years they've known each other, Elijah's never given the slightest hint that he was interested in pursuing anything physical with her.

She's seen him around other women. He's confident and flirty - casually charming. If he had wanted her, she's honest enough to admit (at least to herself) that he could've seduced her with ridiculously little effort.

She's worried for him. She knows how much Elijah values his control. When Klaus began describing the changes Elijah would suffer through, she immediately started to panic. Elijah is her rock ...her truest friend. She would not survive the loss of him.

She wishes she still felt the righteous indignation that had shielded her during their confrontation. It was much easier to argue with Klaus than to contemplate how she will react to a feral Elijah. Will he even recognize her while he's in pursuit of this other woman? Unbelievable pain accompanies that thought. Elijah has always _seen_ her. Until now, she'd never realized just how much she has come to rely on his unwavering regard.

If she was smart, the knife would be tucked under her pillow or at least within easy reach. Earlier, her hand had tingled when she touched the blade...making it obvious that magic was used to forge it. It wouldn't kill him but it would undoubtedly slow him down. She just can't fool herself into believing that she will ever use it. Even if she was the one that he wanted, she knows that violence would be the very last response she had to an amorous Elijah. Until he claims his mate and regains his equilibrium, she'll just have to avoid him.

* * *

_In the land of dreams, there are slices of time - pockets of clarity to which he tries *and fails* to cling. The man struggles to form the letters of her name - like a warning - the animal rifles through images and scents...dark hair ...swollen lips...rewinding the past - replacing innocent memories with darker delights._

* * *

The dress had been ivory. It fell to her ankles in soft folds of silk. The top tied around her neck - halter style - leaving her back completely exposed. When she danced, the slit on her left leg shifted - exposing far more skin than she probably realized.

He had spent all night grinding his teeth. Counting - 8 men - 16 arms holding her - If he had the ability to hide his feelings, he'd be the one pressing his body against those dangerous curves. If it had ever even existed, the time when he could casually touch her and then walk away - it had long since passed. Dancing was strictly prohibited.

He had quickly left the room before she could make her way over to his side. Her intentions had been clear but he could not afford to partner her. She'd always had far too much faith in his control.

* * *

_The dress had been ivory. It fell to her ankles in soft folds of silk. The top tied around her neck - halter style - leaving her back completely exposed. When she danced, the slit on her left leg shifted - exposing far more skin than she probably realized._

_8 men - their screams filling the air -16 arms - soundly ripped off. The feel of her breasts crushed against his chest - her total disregard of the carnage - he twirls her around the floor._

_He quickly guides her to an empty room - allows her to spin away only long enough to lock the door. The convenient placement of the couch - the easy give of the cushions - The way her legs spread as she falls._

* * *

He awakens at the sound of his brother's entrance. From the look on Niklaus face, he can tell immediately that he's not going to like what he's about to hear.

Niklaus calmly explains that the chains will be removed in 8 days - the precise moment when full immersion occurs. He then proceeds to describe - in great detail - how she smelled during their meeting - her desire to be touched.

"_Brother, you'll be doing that girl a favor. She's obviously never been fucked properly_."

Elijah internally swears, as soon as this is all over - he'll make Klaus eat his own tongue. "_You know I can't be allowed near her!_" His hands instinctively pull against the restraints at the thought of having access to Elena's body. He'd barter his own soul for the chance to drown in her flesh - but he won't trade her life. Even if Elena consented to sex, that wouldn't be enough to satisfy the hunger.

"_I'd turn her ...I wouldn't be able to stop_!" It's imperative that Niklaus understands the risk.

"_Good ...it's about time you stopped treating her like a piece of Riedel_."

As always, trusting Niklaus had been a mistake. It had just never occurred to him that they would be at cross purposes when it came to Elena's safety. Niklaus needed her alive ...human ...at least, that's what he had believed.

Lying about his condition is futile but he has to at least make the attempt. "_It doesn't have to be Elena_." He'd happily fuck and drain a thousand women before allowing Elena to fall under his fangs.

"_Your body isn't going to accept a substitute - not after finding Elena_." The words fall between them - loaded and deadly.

"_I'd rather die_." He would. The thought of Elena hating him for the rest of eternity - there would be no greater hell.

"_Yes, well ...I would rather you didn't_." There is no mockery in Niklaus words. His brother has no intention of allowing him to die - with honor or otherwise.

"_Please_!" This is the first time he's ever begged his brother for anything. Elena's life is worth far more than his pride.

"_Elijah ...the girl's in love with you. Stop whining and enjoy it_." After shooting him a final look of disgust, Klaus exits as abruptly as he had entered.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SEE NOTES - CHAPTER 1**

**(part 2 of ?)**

Thank you to everyone that took the time to review, favorite or even add this story to your alerts! I never realized how addictive this whole writing thing could be!

Note 1: This is going to be a long story. Obviously, I plan to explore the Elijah/Elena dynamic to its' fullest potential i.e. smuttiest level. :D However, I also really want to explore the family dynamic between Elena and the Originals.

Note 2: Elijah isn't the only one being affected by the pon farr. Elena may act a little less than humane as a result of their connection (for now). Don't worry - she'll calm down a bit once she finally gets to straddle Elijah.

Note 3: I don't (by any stretch of the imagination) speak Italian. Only I *and babelfish to a lesser degree* can be blamed for Elijah's rape of that lovely language. As I'm assuming you'll want to know the English translations to his comments ...scroll down to the bottom of the chapter ...

* * *

**_(Year 3)_**

She finds him tucked in his cave. He dominates the space. Mahogany behemoth - as large and intimidating as the predator seated behind it.

She carries her text book - manufactured questions ...just an excuse for invasion. Who better to ask about the Italian Renaissance?

Butter cream and white polka dots - skirt swinging around her hips. She feels like an advertisement for a 50's housewife. She hopes he notices the white sandals - the way they elongate her legs - the delicate straps wrapped around her ankles.

She's learning Italian but he speaks far too quickly - intentionally, she's sure.

"_Siete il pi crudele lo prendete in giro mai avete incontrato_."

"_Slow down_!" He only smiles ...continuing - rapid pace - no quarter given.

"_L'un giorno lo elemosinerete spargerlo attraverso questo scrittorio. Quando quel giorno viene, I' il ll non permette mai che vi nascondiate ancora_."

As always - no chance of deciphering him. She focuses on his lips. She wants to feel his words slide into her mouth ...pure poetry ...or maybe just a dirty limerick.

"_Gi apparteniamo l'un l'altro_."

* * *

Like a kaleidoscope - one slight turn and the picture changes...

* * *

_He's tired of waiting - watching but never having. The Italian flows effortless - slow seduction for which he has no further patience._

_He's positioned behind her - near the bookcase. She stretches her body across the surface of his desk - innocent reach for a stapler. When he catches a glimpse of tiny lace panties ...no conscious thought connects to action._

_He uses his chest and hips to push her further down. She doesn't breathe as he nuzzles the back of her neck - burrowing into the ponytail. He absorbs her scent like a line of cocaine._

_His hands force the material up - a belt of white polka dots now ringing her waist. The flesh of her thighs - his palms curve - then cut. He thinks she'll taste like cinnamon ...soon he'll know. First things first... He needs her - rough._

_His fingers a dark contrast ...stretching her panties - drenched in musk. They slide front to back ...linger in the back. His thumb circles but doesn't penetrate - yet._

_"Has anyone ever had you this way, Elena?"_

* * *

She wakes up to the feeling of her hips grinding against her own mattress. His name caught in her throat - tears coating her pillow.

She's taffy - stretching further and further - needing to wrap around him before she breaks apart.

* * *

His brother knew exactly what he was doing when he connected the chains. He feels an odd sort of gratitude as he works his belt open - grips his own flesh.

* * *

It's been three days of unrelenting arousal...dreams that leave her increasingly desperate. The turning point comes when Kol serves his usual innuendo - no volley back - no kill shot...taking him down. His hair and eyes ...Elijah's. The way things are going, soon even Rebekah won't be safe around her.

She would honestly prefer to visit Lucifer himself. Satan may require his pound of flesh but Klaus will bleed you slow.

* * *

"_Are there a certain number of times he has to_..." She really doesn't want to finish that sentence. The lecherous bastard shouldn't need the words anyway.

"_To what are you referring_?" The smile that is spreading across Klaus' face reminds her of nothing so much as a rotting jack o' lantern.

"_Are you perhaps referring to how you'll be heels up until he fulfills every dirty fantasy he's ever had involving you and those luscious thighs of yours? Come to think of it, his plans for your mouth are probably also quite detailed. How's your gag reflex?"_

"_Were you always this much of a deviant?"_ That's not a rhetorical question - she truly wonders if he was born this perverse.

"_For the sake of argument, what will he do if it's not me_?" She cringes when she realizes how that sounds.

* * *

"_What would he do if he didn't already have a big ole yen for you? He would find the nearest hot body and ride it until it collapsed dead from exhaustion. If he was feeling particularly generous, he might turn it_." Of course, that last part is an utter lie. None of them would ever turn one of their fuck feasts. He's sussing her out - needs an idea as to just how much angst they'll be forced to deal with once she wakes up with her shiny, new teeth.

* * *

She should only be feeling sadness for this mysterious woman. That emotion is definitely present but it's not the predominant one. Bile rises with the thought of what she'll be forced to do if Elijah decides to turn this woman. To watch - day after day ...to be replaced so completely. She thinks it speaks to her moral decline that she's more worried about losing Elijah than protecting the woman's life. She's never felt this possessive of anyone.

"_Is it possible to influence his choice? If a particular woman was made available_..." Her humiliation - truly complete.

"_You mean, would it be possible for a particular woman to tart herself up ...perhaps sway the savage beast? Did you miss the part where I gave away the ending_?"

"_What are you talking about_?"

"_Sweetheart, the only question here is whether or not the woman he chooses, we'll call her ...Belena...accepts the transition with a modicum of grace. Based on what you just suggested, I can only assume that you'd rather lose your pulse than watch my brother shag another woman_."

Put that way, it sounds completely insane. No less true though.

"_It's a happy coincidence that your desires are perfectly aligned. He'd rather die than fuck another woman_." Those words should not fill her with joy.

Then something occurs to her - something that should've been obvious as soon as he mentioned the two possible outcomes for the woman in question. Death six feet under or living death as a vampire ...either option would ensure that Klaus loses his golden blood bag. He'd never allow it.

He knows how she feels about Elijah. Has this all just been a game to him? Watch the little human scramble to seduce his brother, or even more amusing, get her to confess her love to him during his transformation? She feels small - sick - a slowly decaying animal.

No - she won't speculate. She just never thought she'd come to a point in time when lingering in Klaus' presence is preferable to facing Elijah.

* * *

He can see the precise moment when she makes the decision to confront his brother. As much of a fuss as she tossed up during their first talk ...a large part of her had wanted to believe him. Sure, he could take the time to allay her fears - convince her that he really doesn't care if she turns. That would be the decent thing to do. Thankfully, coming from him, decency would just seem suspicious. The video has already been installed. He can't wait for the show.

* * *

Though she had never believed they could be together (Stefan an ever-present specter between them) - She wishes she had at least offered him the truth. It was real - it was love. She'll always regret Damon.

A guilty part of her psyche feels like this might be payback ...courtesy of the universe. It seems only fair that she experience the crushing pain of unrequited love. To peel her skin back - expose her internal organs. There is no one more capable (both literally and figuratively) of ripping her heart out.

* * *

When Klaus led her to the East corridor, he had braced himself for impact. His brother had specifically chosen this portion of the house for its' proximity to the dungeon (they really need to come up with a better name for this room). Elijah was meant to hear every sting from her tongue.

He knew his brother would paint the situation in the worst possible light but had assumed - obviously erroneously - that Klaus was fond of his genitalia and would prefer for it to remain attached. One of the drawbacks to immortality was being able to survive being gelded - multiple times. For a few minutes, he allows himself to wallow in the images his mind produces ...Klaus ...a wasteland of desiccated skin and protruding cartilage.

"_For the sake of argument what will he do if it's not me_?"

Klaus obviously didn't adequately explain his condition if Elena is questioning the identity of the woman.

"_Is it possible to influence his choice? If a particular woman was made available_..."

Did Elena just pro-actively offer to be turned? There's a difference between altruism and blatant stupidity. What did she mean by 'made available'? He has a feeling that their definitions of 'available' are dramatically different. When he finally takes Elena, she most assuredly will _not_ be lying back...oh-so-passively thinking of England. She'll be _his_ - not the martyr in his bed.

No - he has to stop thinking this way. Elena hasn't been turned. She still has a chance. The problem is - she doesn't seem to want that chance. How is he supposed to fight his own desire _and_ her iron will?

* * *

His brother is drawn tighter than a nun's knickers - wait ...bad comparison. A nun's knickers are actually quite easy to remove. Those girls live and die on their knees.

As much as he would love to be _physically_ present for the Elijah & Elena Hour, he knows she'll never fess up if he's in the room. He owes them at least the illusion of privacy. Not that his brother is fooled in the slightest - Elijah is pointedly staring at the painting of Bedlam (where the camera is not-so-cleverly hid). He thought it was a nice touch!

"_Before she gets in here, I want you to know that I've withheld an important piece of information from her_." As his brother, he can only be proud of the glare that Elijah directs his way.

"_Pardon me while I take a moment to absorb the shock_."

"_No need for sarcasm - you'll be thanking me soon enough_."

"_Should I take that to mean that you'll soon be announcing your engagement to Damon Salvatore? I find those scenarios to be of equal likelihood_."

"_This really isn't an attractive side of you. No matter - I'm sure you'll be right as rain as soon as you're properly introduced to Elena's girly bits."_

* * *

It's extremely fortunate that he doesn't require enamel - he's sure he's ground it all away. "_What haven't you told her_?"

"_I omitted the fact that you'll die if you don't consummate this little union_."

What possible reason would his brother have to withhold that information? He has to realize that Elena would agree to just about anything to protect someone she cares about. That information is the perfect leverage.

"_I thought you should know the real reason why she's willing to spread her legs and bare her neck. I don't want to spend another five years watching you sniff around her ankles - it's just too pathetic_."

He's truly speechless. This is the first time _in centuries_ that Klaus has done anything for him - anything to remind him of the connection they once shared. Klaus is right - for a moment ...he's tempted to offer thanks. That impulse passes quickly.

"_Besides, she's bound to grow bored of you. After a few decades, she'll be begging me for some touch_."

"_I don't think conventional psychiatry is equipped to handle this level of delusion. Perhaps electroshock - such as a cattle prod to the groin_."

Klaus doesn't get the chance to respond. Elena has just entered the room.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Next Up: Elijah & Elena come to an agreement**.

1. _You are the cruelest tease I have ever encountered_.

2. _One day you will beg me to spread you across this desk. When that day comes, I'll never allow you to hide again_.

3. _We already belong to each other_.


	3. Chapter 3

**(SEE DISCLAIMERS IN CHAPTER 1)**

**LONG NOTE**:  
After re-reading (chaps 1 & 2) & receiving some questions, I decided that clarification was in order. In chap 1, Elijah and Elena did attend a ball (about a year after Elena leaves Mystic Falls). At that point, Elijah is keeping his distance ...trying to respect that Elena still has feelings for the Salvatores. That's why he leaves before she can ask him to dance. The subsequent dream sequence represents his fantasy of how he would've liked the scene to have played out. In chap 2, Elena does visit his office (takes place in year 3). Elijah does stake his claim (verbally) at that point (in Italian) but nothing physical happens. The subsequent dream sequence represents what they both wanted but you can assume the actual details came from Elijah's psyche. Here is my brief head canon for the story...

**Year 1 & 2** (post-MF) = Elijah doesn't take any steps to progress their relationship and doesn't believe Elena reciprocates his feelings. Elena is completely unaware of his feelings and is still mourning the life she left behind.

**Year 3** = They both flirt. Elijah begins the wooing process. He's a man with a plan. Elena ...still utterly clueless about his feelings.

**Year 4** = wooing continues

**Year 5/present** = Elijah enters pon farr (prematurely) and prepares to die. Elena is still clueless as to his feelings for her (yes, for 5 years...go with it).

This story wouldn't have continued without the support of two very talented writers (**StrangeLittleSwirl** & **Albion19**). They've both gone out of their way to offer encouragement and recommend my writing. If you are satisfied with snark and pseudo-smut, my writing will suffice. If you want things like excellent characterization and plot, they're your girls!

I have to admit, this chapter was obscenely difficult for me to finish. I felt like it was a 'make or break' situation for the story. I just hope I didn't break it!

* * *

_"A hook ball and chain oh the girl got you captive_" - 'The Girl's Attractive' by Diamond Nights

* * *

Other than the restraining metal and dark eyes, he looks completely normal. No snarling ...no growling...shouldn't she be relieved? Planned words - forgotten. She's a child. He could be her toy - shiny and new. He's dangling - vulnerable...it would be so easy to _take_.

* * *

He's been reduced to base elements. He's waited so long. He doesn't acknowledge the blood dripping down his wrists ...just a little more pressure...

* * *

"_Come_!" She remembers that imperious tone. Trevor's remains coating the hand he extended towards her ...no possibility of refusal. It's just enough of a reminder - reality snaps back.

"_I'm good over here_." Actually, she's nowhere near the neighborhood of _good_. She doesn't recognize this creature - wearing her face. The one who looks at Elijah and sees nothing but all the flesh it's never tasted.

* * *

T-minus five days and he's already trying to compel her. Fortunately for her, she isn't making eye contact when Elijah issues his little summons. She's too focused on other portions of his brother's anatomy. His ever-noble brother ...trying to mind fuck the woman he loves. It's just so deliciously _unnecessary_. The pristine Miss Gilbert is absolutely gagging for it.

Little Red doesn't recognize the wolf beneath Granny's clothing. She's too busy enjoying the visual of Elijah all trussed up. It's a shame she won't get the chance to channel her inner Dominatrix. As cute (not to mention - _smoking hot_) as it is - she needs to tone down the staring. Elijah is about 10 seconds away from removing a large portion of the wall. Those chains ...always destined for failure.

He hands her a small vial of vervain. "_If I give you something to wear, he'll just rip it off_." He's already paid his silent respects to the rest of her outfit. He watches closely...makes sure she downs the whole shot. Then he moves to Elijah and attaches a new collar. Now ...here...the snarling begins.

* * *

Scalding pain - the sweetest salvation. The collar ...customized for his particular affliction. He takes a moment to welcome back higher reasoning.

* * *

He can't believe he's become the designated cock blocker. "_Okay kids, stay in your respective corners. Try and do some actual talking before you let the buttons fly_." He thinks he must be growing a uterus.

* * *

The bitter fluid is familiar but only offers mild comfort. "_You said he had five more days_." Her voice slowly increases in volume. It was supposed to be safe. She was supposed to have time. What if the choice has already been made?

* * *

"_He does ...this isn't full immersion. I know you're still vacationing in the Land of Denial._.."

"_Get out, Niklaus_." His voice is controlled - the voice of her best friend. She gives him her biggest (utterly relieved) smile. It's the smile of a woman who has just been told her lover survived the car crash.

* * *

It's that smile that does it ...the final domino tumbles through his mind.

Elena ...no longer protesting whenever Rebekah or Kol eagerly offer their blood for the slightest of wounds.

Elena ...no longer using the word _home_ in association with Mystic Falls.

Elena ...suggesting (jokingly?) that they move to Italy when Kol expresses boredom with American food.

Elena ...offering to become his lover ...offering to be turned ...

The threat of his death played no part in her decision. She wants him ...she wants all of them. She's a Mikaelson now.

* * *

As soon as Klaus is gone, he asks her to break the base of the light fixture and remove the painting from the room. As she follows his instructions, she notices the cameras attached to the objects. It's not worth commenting on ...not even remotely a surprise. Why did he even bother to leave the room?

* * *

He can hear Niklaus swearing from two floors up. His brother didn't expect him to notice the camera in the light fixture. He may not be able to stop Niklaus from listening but he'll be damned if he's going to share the view.

He had known (bone deep) that she would eventually become his lover. He just never believed he would get to keep her. He was destined to be left with nothing - a miser hoarding memories of flesh instead of coin. Her offer, the knowledge that he can keep her - he's never felt so free.

"_I've missed you, Elena_." It's such a simple statement ...easily disregarded until you consider the source. In five years, he's taken many trips, some of them for substantially longer than a week. Yet, he's never expressed this type of sentiment before. It's intimate...a declaration of intent. A husband warning his wife ...all those hidden areas of your body - mine to worship. Familiar...entitled..._his_ wife.

Two years he spent in denial. Three years he played the gentleman. The wasted time - the secure belief that he wouldn't phase again for twenty-three years. His personal theory (not exactly _useful_ at this point) is that Elena's presence accelerated the process. She's the trigger and he's been half-cocked for far too long.

"_How have you been sleeping lately_?" He knows exactly how she's been sleeping ...or rather ...how she _hasn't_. The dreams aren't exactly what one could describe as _restful_ . He's playing with her ...enjoying the way she flushes. She has nowhere left to hide.

"_The rest of the women in this town might be enjoying these letters to Penthouse Forum but I'd prefer dinner and a movie_."

Considering how much time she's spent around his family, her skills at deception really should've improved by now. She's upset. He pulled her pigtails a little too hard. He just wanted to tease his girl ...openly (finally) explore their heat.

"_Exactly what did Klaus tell you about my condition_?" He heard the contents of their second conversation but is worried about what could've been said during the first.

* * *

Whenever Elijah focuses on her like this, she always develops problems with her respiratory system. She's laid flat - bare - just another amphibian waiting to be dissected. She feels like a fraud...trying to convince him that the dreams are a burden. If he would just touch her ...

"_He said you're in a mating cycle. That your body is releasing some type of chemical ...kind of like a pheromone_."

"_Correct. That doesn't explain_..."

She interrupts - intent on finishing before she loses her courage. "_I can't breathe past it. If you let me, I can make it okay for both of us_." This has to be one of the most humbling moments of her life. Trying to convince Elijah to choose her ...convince him that she'll be the best tasting bowl of porridge.

* * *

God yes ...he needs her to make it ok ...to come closer. There is something though ...in how she worded her statement ..."_If you let me_". She seems to be asking permission.

"_I don't want this to be any more uncomfortable than it already is_." Her voice - clinical - detached...distancing herself. He refuses to accept it.

"_Yes, I can tell exactly how *uncomfortable* you are_." She hasn't stopped shifting her legs since she entered the room. If she had any idea how blatant her arousal was, he has no doubt she'd leave skid marks as she created a path to the door. Not that she would make it far. The worst thing you can do is try to run from a predator. His leash is already frayed. Just one wrong move - his mind snaps...her screams echo off the walls. His bite - _definitive_. Her blood - an unbroken line trailing from neck to thigh.

He lifts his hand - intentionally tightens the collar. He uses the pain ...forces himself from the fantasy. "_Elena, what makes you think I'm sharing dreams with other women_?"

"_I just assumed it was part of the process. Won't you need to go on the prowl or something?"_

"_What do you imagine I'll be prowling *for*, exactly_?" He can't resist. She's simply too adorable. He's always loved challenging her.

"_I don't know! It's not like you can impregnate anyone! I just figured you'd find someone you were attracted to_..." She trails off...obviously extremely uncomfortable with the entire subject.

"_You don't have any thoughts on who that might be_?" He's enjoying this far too much. He wonders if she's ready to admit it aloud.

They've been building towards this moment for years. The feelings were always there ...his condition just forced his hand. She's seen all his cards ...it's her turn to ante up. He's not asking her to confess her love (not yet) ...just her lust. He gave her time to move on, to move past her tangled emotions for the Salvatore brothers. She's made a home here. Why is it so hard for her to admit that she wants him?

"_Elijah...I don't feel like *me* anymore_."

She sounds so scared. She needs straight truth - the least she deserves. "_This isn't you ...it's *us*. This is what we're capable of. The mutual intensity of immersion ...it's reflects the potential between two people. We're going to be incredible, Elena_."

* * *

His voice so strong...filled with conviction. She begins to believe.

* * *

"_Klaus was right_." The words alone are disturbing enough but the tone of her voice is a larger concern. He would expect her to sound hesitant (which she does) when uttering that particular sentence but there is another emotion hidden ...almost like _satisfaction_. Any sentence involving the words '_Klaus_' and '_right_' requires further investigation.

"_Right about what_?"

She ducks her head ...sweet and shy. "_That it can be me. I didn't think it would be this easy_."

"_It won't be easy_." She doesn't understand. In five days, it's going to be hard ..._very_ hard ...rougher than anything she's ever experienced. "_That side of me, it wants all of you...even the parts you're not willing to give_."

"_I know you might turn me. You aren't going to change my mind so there's no point in trying to scare me_." Her chins lifts, her eyes - fierce...unwavering. "_That's not what I meant, anyway. I guess I'm just glad you get a choice. From the way Klaus described it ...I thought you'd be less...restrained_."

Restrained ...only in the very literal sense. He's glad he's managed to fool at least one individual. Within the last few days, he's been subjected to _visits_ from his siblings. Feigned concern barely covering malicious glee...they took turns taunting him. He has no illusions...his family - nothing but demons.

"_I know I'm not your normal type but we can make this work. Just tell me what you need_."

Two trains starting 1,000 miles apart, both traveling 90 miles an hour ...headed for collision. How long will it take for collision to occur? If one of the trains is being manned by Elena, the answer is '_never'_. The woman he's loved for six years has just informed him that she's not his type immediately after offering to satisfy his sexual needs. Does he...

A) verbally assure her of his undying lust.

B) physically (immediately) demonstrate aforementioned lust.

C) laugh until the woman in question reconsiders her offer.

Three years...is it possible she hadn't planned for anything beyond the flirting? Has he taken too much for granted?

* * *

He's never insulted her - _never_. She hadn't prepared herself for that reaction (laughter) - _couldn't_ have prepared herself for it. Even if she wasn't his first choice...

* * *

Her eyes are closed as she turns towards the door. "_Elena, stop_!" She (rightfully) ignores him. As he replays the last few minutes in his mind, the precise nature of his stupidity becomes apparent. Elena, believing that he doesn't truly want her, offers to give him full access to her body. He proceeds to laugh in her face.

She now offers her back - nothing else. "_Fuck. You_." The words are colder than anything he's ever received from her. Blunt verb...pink lips ...achieving the exact opposite of what she intends. No matter the context, he could never take offense with Elena's use of those words.

"_Now, that's an offer no heterosexual male could ever refuse_." It's the wrong thing to say. He knows the words are guaranteed to raise her blood pressure. Will she try to hit him? The sting of her hand against his jaw ...the possibility of her ring cutting his lip...

Quick as a top ...spinning back ..."_You know that's not what I meant_!" He doesn't care. He _can't_ care. He would've cared a week ago but his list of priorities has been dramatically shortened. His vision narrowed to the shape of those lips ...the ones that formed the oh-so-deserved response. He's never seen her so angry. She bares her teeth with obvious intent ...fully prepared to use them.

* * *

"_You have no right to laugh at me! Even when we were enemies - I never disrespected you!_" Just because she's not his grand passion doesn't mean she deserves his disdain. She's not going to just stand here and let him insult her. There's nothing left to say.

* * *

He wanted her to acknowledge the full truth before they started but she seems determined to test his patience ...not to mention the strength of his chains. "_STOP_!"

* * *

The first time Elijah has ever really yelled at her...still not enough to keep her in this room. She feels the door scraping her cheek before she recognizes the sound being produced - exploding concrete.

* * *

Back to front...arms raised above her head. Oh-so-sweet flower...pressed...flattened - between two solid objects. She'll be preserved and cherished...always.

He fights the haze - a vapor in his mind. "_We've *never* been enemies, Elena. Do you know the first time I imagined you like this_?"

* * *

_Her hair floating around her shoulders - disheveled after her mad (futile) dash up the stairs. His thumb stroking her radial pulse...a soft persuasion. Shhh...no one between them. No brothers (of any surname) to interrupt them._

_Assumed entrance - her bedroom ...her territory - his to explore. His fingers ghosting over her possessions...tactile impressions cataloged for later review. Too subtle for human perception - his eyes shifting to her bed._

_So defiant ...so sure (so right) that she can bend him to her will. Stefan Salvatore's release - proof of his good intentions. For a brief moment, his shadow side considers further negotiation. What would she be willing to offer? What would she be willing to do?_

* * *

"_Your bed was drenched in your scent. You'd masturbated less than six hours before I entered the room. Tempting a male vampire that way ...it was very foolish, Elena_."

* * *

Speaking of drenched, she's never been so violently aware of her own body. She tries to push forward ...grind against the door.

* * *

"_No_!" He isn't going to let her waste this...pretend that her arousal doesn't belong to him. His cheek rubbing against her neck ...lips moving to her ear... "_Fuck *me*, Elena_!" His tone becomes gentler but the demand remains obvious..."_Use me, Elena...use my body_."

He only needs one hand to keep her arms above her head. The other moves...creates a barrier between her hips and the door. His fingers catch the zipper on her shorts ...they tug while trying not to break. The fabric remains intact but the metal pull doesn't fare so well. To gain the access he wants, he'll need to rip them.

* * *

"_Are you particularly fond of these shorts, Elena_?"

She'd only felt like this once before. Flooded car...trapped in a silent world ...consciousness slowly slipping away. She must've stopped breathing for a few minutes. Elijah's words force her to the surface...oxygen fills her lungs.

"_Why are you saying these things_?" Her previous sexual experiences hadn't prepared her for Elijah.

* * *

Times like these, he has to forcibly remind himself that the woman he loves is only twenty three years old. Blunt ...he needs to be blunt. "_Six years ago, when you returned to the Lockwood Manor, I knew I was in love with you. After all this time, are you really going to pretend you aren't aware of my feelings_?"

* * *

"_I know you love me! Just stop pretending it's ...physical_." He loves her the way she loves Matt. If he wanted her as much as she wanted him, it wouldn't have taken six years for them to get to this place. The only reason he's touching her now is because of some chemical reaction he has no control over.

* * *

How does one respond to that type of statement? How many men have ever had this particular problem? A woman that believes in their love but not their lust? Apparently, she's concluded disinterest because he's taken too long to throw her against a flat surface. Well, that's one error he can correct ...immediately.

Two fingers ...such an easy slide. She finally grinds back...finally allows something other than acceptance to govern her movements. Her body English ...speaking directly to his cock. He releases her arms ...needs his remaining hand to completely remove her shorts. Silky, sea foam panties - doing nothing to hide her arousal. So pretty...he hopes she has more than one set.

* * *

"_Elijah_" her voice is reverent as she stares up at his naked chest. He removed his shirt ...a makeshift sheet for her to lay on. Her own shirt discarded a few _minutes_? ...a few _hours_? ago.

* * *

The color of her lingerie against her warm skin ...her tangled hair - caught in her own teeth. He quickly moves his hands under the straps of her bra. Tugs them down her arms...just far enough to torture himself with the possibilities.

* * *

Shouldn't she protest? Is this really where they're going to have sex for the first time?

* * *

As he moves towards her lips, he's incredibly startled - reminded that they've never kissed. In that moment, he finally understands Elena's doubts. How could a man wait six years to kiss the woman he loves? Until now, he hadn't realized that he'd been waiting for permission of some kind. This may be the only chance she gets to change her mind...

"_Please, Elena ...please kiss me_."

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	4. Chapter 4

(**SEE DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER 1**)

_**Note**: Elena hasn't been her normal, sane self since chapter one. I'm pointing that out because she goes a little off her rocker in this chapter (especially at the end). I have a tremendous amount of respect for Elena. I would NEVER write her acting like this without an extreme excuse (insert convenient, smutty plot device). Elijah's condition is causing both of their emotions to go wonky. He has a little more control but only due to his age and experience. Once Pon Farr aka Immersion ends (about 2-3 more chapters), they'll be stuck dealing with the wreckage ...both figuratively and literally_.

_I'm sorry for the long delay in updates! I got hit pretty hard with the flu ...spoke to God...saw a few angels. __I'll try to keep the delays shorter in the future (1-2 weeks). To try and make up for the long delay, I also added another outtake. If interested, it follows chapter 4 and is told from Finn's POV._

Once again ...I would like to thank all of the wonderful people who have taken the time to review! Reviews are like crack for a wannabe writer.

* * *

She finds them in the room with the best acoustics. "_You're both disgusting_." Eternity really doesn't afford many opportunities to witness Elijah coming unglued. Finding material to mock him with...it's a rare pleasure. That doesn't mean she wants to listen to him get horizontal (or any other angles).

"_This is your idea of entertainment ...huddling around an air vent_?" Elijah obviously isn't the only one in desperate need of a good shag.

"_We've been spectators for five years - I think we deserve to hear the final score_."

"_No, what you both deserve is a swift kick in the ass. I'm just surprised you didn't try to film it_." Minute eye shift - Niklaus's tell.

"_How long did it take Elijah to find it_?" Did he really believe that Elijah wouldn't notice a camera?

"_Don't worry Bekah, we're not having much fun. Elijah is operating at his usual speed. I'm sure he'll ask her to sign a consent form before he removes his pants_."

"_Kol, you really don't have any room to criticize_. _He'd choose oral surgery over having to listen to either of you have sex. Elijah may be repressed but at least he has some class_."

Before she has the chance to drag them out of the house (by their fangs), Elijah's voice catches her attention.

"_I want our first kiss, Elena_."

Frozen creatures...a look of shock painted across each face. They've never even kissed?

* * *

Why did he stop? He was talking ...there were words...maybe even important ones...

"_What do you want, Elijah_?" She'll do anything...anything at all. Right now, she couldn't care less if he loves her.

"_I want our first kiss, Elena_."

"_Yes...please_..." She should be disturbed by how shameless she sounds..._should_ being the operative word.

His mouth isn't getting any closer. What is he waiting for? She tries to tempt him. The front clasp quickly undone - her bra now nothing more than a decorative scrap.

* * *

His eyes immediately shift ...his hands quickly follow. He pushes the material away. Her dark secrets...he's determined to uncover them all.

For such a small woman, she's surprisingly lush. Though she wears the same face, there is nothing in her curves to remind him of Tatia. He waits for the pang of pain that usually accompanies thoughts of her ...keeps waiting ...all in vain. Before he's even slid inside, she's cauterized another wound with the promise of her body.

Her nipples are pebbled...rock candy on his tongue...just as sure to dissolve. He nips ...quick graze ...a little too rough. They're both panting as he sucks at the beads of blood.

* * *

By the time she finally understood what he wanted from her, she was tempted to ignore the request. What could be better than his mouth on her breasts? She gets her answer when he rubs his face down the middle of her chest. His hair - corn silk - a softness her fingers have always coveted. She can't get distracted ...he's still waiting for his own answer.

* * *

He allows her to tilt his head up. It doesn't feel like a first kiss. It's two people...desperately in love ...their final dress rehearsal before the opening night. They've waited (years) too long for _gentle_ to still be an option. No hesitancy ...the press of her lips...so hungry...so eager. The way she sucks at his tongue ...warring portions of his anatomy...all want the chance to feel _this_. Is it too soon to tilt her head again (this time - a different direction)?

Would she bite his hip bone? Would she ring it with kisses ...a demonstration of false remorse? Would she lick hard enough...mat the fine line of hair that leads to his cock? Would she be able to take all of him in one impatient swallow or would he need to coax her? ...plead for more ...just a little bit more...  
He massages her throat ...so tender. He reminds her to breathe through her nose as she begins to look overwhelmed. A few blushes - she's a little flustered by the sounds they're both producing...

Over the years, his mind has visited the scene too many times...the devil on his shoulder - adding all the details. The veins in his eyes have been made prominent ...the fantasy too familiar. He hides his face as she breaks away from his mouth.

* * *

She tries to force oxygen into her lungs as fast as possible ...doesn't want to be separated any longer than absolutely necessary. When he burrows into her neck, she wonders if he wants what's beneath the surface. He can have anything he needs ...or even just something that has caught his eye.

"_I'm yours, Elijah. You don't need to ask permission_." When you plan to let a man bend you like a pretzel and drain you dry, safe words are just counterproductive. She drags her own mouth to his throat. She's a determined girl and far less respectful in her lust. There is such a thrill in the presumption. He's hers...at least for now.

She's suddenly freezing. He's ripped her panties away ...pushed her body away. He's staring at her mouth ...his irises - dazed and hard. He won't allow her to rise up ...to move at all. His right arm keeps her pressed down as he starts to remove his belt. That's probably fair ...she's far less trustworthy than he is right now.

She wanted to break skin but didn't dare. Offering her own blood felt natural...just the order of things. Taking his seemed almost sacrilegious. A tourist breaking off a piece of The Great Pyramid to keep as a souvenir.

Even without an open wound...his reaction - razor sharp...his mouth - obscenely beautiful ...glossed with his own blood. A few drops...gravity forces them from his lips to collect on her belly. Won't it be alright ...to take the fluid that has already been spilled? At first, she considers drawing a heart with her primitive finger paint. No...she wants something else...something _more_. Before she can act, he's grabbed her hand - redirected it...gobbled up what she had rightfully stolen!

* * *

He knows the denial will only make her push for more...incite her most selfish desires.

* * *

"_That was mine_!" The extremely small portion of her brain that is currently reserved for rational thought - it's aware of how silly that assertion is.

"_Was it_?" He looks _very_ intrigued ...slick...confident. She remembers that look. _Hello there_.

"_A girl like you ...satisfied with such a small sample? Such a passive theft ...I'm disappointed, Elena. You didn't used to be afraid of inflicting your own damage._" His voice changes for the last part ...his excitement - a live wire between them. Does he mean when she stabbed herself or when she daggered him?

"_You've already done your very worst...ruined me. There's no hope of recovery after a beautiful girl has shoved her knife through your heart. You might as well pillage as you like_."

"_Don't you think that's a little melodramatic? You're pretty chipper for someone who's supposedly **ruined**_."

He's smirking again. This whole Immersion thing doesn't seem to be quite as traumatizing as she had been led to believe...at least not for Elijah. He looks like he's having a grand old time.

He retrieves the collar he was previously wearing ...now just a jagged piece of garbage.

"_I fixed it ...I fixed you_!" She hurls the words into the air...suddenly nervous about where this is leading.

"_You took steps to repair the physical wound but didn't it ever strike you as curious ...how easily you earned my forgiveness_?"

"_No, it didn't. I knew you would understand_." She did believe he would understand her actions. Truth ...just not whole and complete. She had assured herself that he couldn't kill her but didn't look too closely at the fine print. Subconsciously, her not-quite-legal self must've realized that he respected her. Blood and respect...offered as sacred gifts from a man like Elijah.

"_My, what a reasonable creature I am. If he was here to ask, do you think Trevor would share your opinion_?"

It's a harsh but effective means of illustrating the point. For Elijah, understanding does not automatically equate to forgiveness.

"_Ok, yes - I might've also suspected that you cared for me. Is that what you want to hear_?" She knows that's not the entire truth either. She thinks the truth is a combination of several factors. He respected her priorities (the protection of her family and friends), he admired her courage and on a simpler level - he probably just wanted her to prove that his faith (extended from the very beginning) wasn't misplaced.

"_No, what I want to hear is why you've made such a complete distinction between love and lust. They're not mutually exclusive emotions ...especially not in regards to you. At seventeen, you were perceptive enough to recognize my interest. Why do you continue to ignore the depth of that interest...the very flavor of it_?

He turns the word _flavor_ into a solid object. A fork ...heavy with rich dessert. The metal warm as it leaves his mouth. Just like dessert - she hopes he goes straight to her thighs.

They were having a rational conversation ...she was finally starting to relax...starting to forget. With one word - her senses reawaken. That's when she's reminded - she's been lying naked...on the floor of a dungeon! Another reminder - he's been so calm...too calm ...the sight of her body so easily dismissed. Did her naked body not provide sufficient _inspiration_? Is that why he seemed so eager to exchange blood with her? Does he need blood goggles to get through the experience of sleeping with her?

Why did he make her stay? Everything would've been fine if he'd just let her leave the room! This is all his fault! She doesn't know what damaged part of her own psyche creates the words but she can't seem to stop them from rising.

"_I'm tired of talking! Do you think Kol knows what to do when a naked woman offers herself up on a silver platter_?"

* * *

Having already grasped the severity of the situation, Nik calls the pilot. "_The jet needs to be ready in an hour_."

Kol is just gloating. "_I had no idea Elena was carrying a torch for me_." Pleased as punch ...happy as a clam - not for long.

When she meets Niklaus's eyes, she knows the same thought is running through both their minds.

"_Brother, lets take a quick walk down memory lane. Do you remember the first time you experienced Immersion? You took a fancy to that redheaded barmaid. Ringing any bells_?" He's nodding ...still grinning...enjoying his last few seconds of blissful stupidity.

"_Do you remember how that same lass twisted her ankle and our **married** Finn offered his hand as a gentleman? Do you recall your response to that offer_?" Kol isn't grinning anymore.

"_You fractured his skull, broke seven of his ribs and ...if I remember correctly...removed a portion of his intestines. Considering that restrained response, how do you imagine Elijah will treat someone he views as competition for his personal Madonna_?"

Kol's eyes are finally filling with the (highly) appropriate amount of fear.

"_Don't fret Kol, Elijah may rip your eyes from their sockets **after** you've enjoyed the view of Elena's naked body_."

"_You've made your point! Where are the keys to the Ducati_?"

"_Good lad ...smart choice_."

He continues conversationally - pretends he's now speaking to her. "_I never realized she was so kinky. His violent side obviously revs her engine. Do you think she feels any guilt over Kol's impending dismemberment_?"

"_Give me the fucking keys!_"

Nik dangles the keys just out of reach. "_Quick question - how does it feel to be her least favorite Mikaelson_?" He loves the sour look spreading across Kol's face.

"_Elena will never hate anyone as much as she hates you_." Unwavering conviction - Kol can not be moved.

One last arrow ... "_You could be right. Maybe she just doesn't consider you a threat. You know how strong her protective instincts are when it comes to Elijah_." He tosses the keys to his fuming brother.

Kol takes his small revenge...breaks the stained-glass window (Nik's favorite) on his way out the door.

She remains quiet until she hears the sound of Kol speeding away. "_You know she's not thinking that clearly. She would never intentionally endanger any of us...not even you_."

Nik's laugh confirms her suspicions. "_True ...but watching Kol's ego deflate was vastly amusing. Are you about to chide me for my evil ways_?"

"_Of course not - he deserved it. He's such a sodding peacock_."

* * *

She dangled a bloody limb in open water. His body hits hers...the power of a Great White - no pain - just a blinding pressure. She's severed at the waist.

Arrogant hands - wrapping around her thighs ...her heels dig into his back. She can't understand anything he's saying ...another language ...another world.

The sharp sting of his hard flesh ...forcing itself against her softest place. This much pleasure - it can't be real ...it can't be human.

He laves her neck with intent...preparing the vein. Her screaming lungs ...all is silence. Elijah is swallowing her down. A death roll - fangs embedded...same inevitable conclusion.

* * *

He can't stop touching her. He's so afraid this might be the last chance he ever gets. He tries to focus on what she's saying but her torn, bruised skin is impossible to ignore.

She refused the offer of his blood...wouldn't allow him to heal her. What if she's changed her mind ...about _everything_?

"_I'm so sorry, Elijah_."

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	5. TEtR OUTTAKE: The Company of Wolves

(**FINN POV**)

She's been with them for almost two years. She's still feeling her way ...still trying to remain inconspicuous in their den of wolves. As usual, Elijah is attempting to draw her into their dinner conversation. As usual, she is directing her answers only to him.

He senses his big brother's desperate desire...sees his heart's wish. She is physically present but her soul still resides in another country. He won't find peace until she officially joins their family.

He was astonished when Elijah shared the details from their previous encounters. The meek creature sitting at their table ...she had once shoved a knife into her stomach and then turned a dagger on his fierce brother. It was almost impossible to believe.

He feels remorse for the part he played in creating her current existence ...and that is what it is ...an existence - nothing more. He would like to offer an apology but that would be self-indulgent ...it wouldn't ease her grief.

All the pain she's suffered at the hands of his family...his big brother has set quite the task for himself.

* * *

Niklaus is in fine form ...his typical vitriol - disguised as wit. Like Elena, he chooses to ignore the ass.

He is as shocked as the rest of his siblings when she springs from her seat. Who would ever guess that such a small woman could reach such decibels? Her defense of Elijah is magnificent but needless. Elijah can't be hurt by Niklaus's petty barbs.

She has an impressive vocabulary and her use of slurs is inspired. As much as he relishes the scene...Niklaus has an unpredictable temper. He has to be prepared. Both he and Elijah tense for an explosion.

Rebekah and Kol exchange nervous glances - choosing sides. Rebekah starts to move towards Niklaus...our baby sister - ever predictable. Niklaus's brute strength and vindictive streak would normally ensure Kol's allegiance but there is another element to consider. When he sees Kol choose Elijah, he feels a rare surge of approval for his younger brother. Rebekah is either unaware of Elijah s feelings or willfully ignoring them. Her short-sighted action could have lasting consequences. Elijah will never forgive her if his mate is harmed.

When Niklaus starts clapping, Elena is the only one who doesn't breathe a sigh of relief. "_Now **this** is Elena Gilbert! I was starting to think you'd turned as dull and wilted as this salad...languishing away over the Salvatores_." Niklaus sheer gall can be astounding. He glances around the room like he's waiting for someone to validate his assessment.

Rebekah looks mildly disapproving. Even she seems to find his comment distasteful.

Elijah or Elena ...it's difficult to determine which one of them is more indignant.

"_Am I the only one who's noticed how her lovely hair has lost all its bounce?_" When Kol laughs in response, the last of the tension dissipates.

He allows himself a small smile of relief until he notices Elena's expression. She's embarrassed ...ready to once again retreat behind her mask.

Something passes between Niklaus and Elijah. A conversation to which the rest of them are not privy.

"_He's right, Elena...your hair used to be as lustrous as a seal's pelt. It's just as well we're in Paris. I'm sure we can find a hairdresser with sufficient skill to correct this travesty_." Elijah is armed with his most devastating grin. Do the rest of them notice his anxiety? Does she notice how his eyes are pleading for acceptance?

The silence of a tomb ...even Niklaus pauses for her response...

Though she must know Elijah is teasing, she treats the subject seriously - advice from a trusted friend. "_I don't need my hair fixed by some hoity, over-priced stylist. I'm sick of Paris_." The words would be harsh if they weren't delivered so politely.

They all follow her lead as she sits back down. Elijah obviously isn't going to push his luck any further so that leaves him to pose the next logical question.

"_Elena, where would you like to go_?" She doesn't rush ...takes the time to examine her own mind.

Elijah grips his fork too tightly...so impatient for her answer...so unlike his normal, stoic self. The rest of his siblings pretend to be absorbed in their food ...pretend that they're not curious.

"_It's a cliche but ...it's where my parents went for their honeymoon. I promised myself I'd visit Venice before I die_."

Elijah is thrilled ...probably already planning their itinerary. Niklaus is pleased ...probably due to its proximity to his favorite city - Rome. Kol & Rebekah must realize that there isn't any point in forming opinions - it's already been decided.

"_I had to update that promise. Now it's - until I die **again**_." A quick glare directed towards Niklaus ...more habit than truth. She doesn't strike him as someone who has the ability to nurture hatred...at least not indefinitely.

She appears disoriented when Niklaus suddenly announces that they'll be leaving in a week. She looks to Elijah...for an explanation or just a confirmation?

"_We have to make this trip a priority ...the city's sinking after all_." Elijah's smile conveys reassurance and affection. She ducks her head - tries to hide her blush. The blood rushing to her face ...Elijah's expression is familiar. When Elena isn't in a position to notice, his brother never disguises his feelings. His veneration...his yearning...Elijah is utterly wrecked.

* * *

"_Why did you agree_?"

"_If he had wanted to incite my anger, he wouldn't have relied on such ineffective material. The things Niklaus said ...they were meant for Elena_."

"_You think he was intentionally baiting her_?" Elijah nods in affirmation.

"_She needed a push I hadn't been willing to give. He knew_..."

He seems to be gathering his composure before beginning again. "_He knew she wouldn't react to a direct insult. He had to attack someone she cares for_." The thought of Elena caring for him ...Elijah appears overwhelmed.

Like the rest of his siblings, he takes pleasure in torturing his big brother. "_Italian men are very aggressive. How do you think Elena will respond to all of the attention_?"

Elijah's annoyance is blatant. "_Elena's heart is engaged elsewhere. She won't be swayed by meaningless flattery_."

Her defense of Elijah ...the way she glowed when he smiled at her. Yes, Elena's heart is definitely engaged.

The End


	6. Chapter 5

**SEE DISCLAIMER (CHAPTER ONE)**

**I owe a few people a HUGE apology. Between my OT at work and my sporadic internet access, I'm insanely behind on emails! Thankfully, my (home) internet connection has finally stopped throwing a hissy fit. I'll be replying to everyone (and catching up on my fanfic. _reading_) within the next few days. **

**Without question, this was the most painful chapter to write. I made the mistake of trying to incorporate a few (very small) plot points - threw me completely off my game. Plot is HARD! **

**FYI, in this chapter, I reference a (baby octopus event) ...that will be thoroughly explained in the next one shot. I'm about half-way done with that piece. Teaser: The Originals...Australia...swim wear...near-death experience...**

**2nd FYI (for those who have expressed interest), I'm almost done with (part 2) of 'Paid In Full'. Gotta say...it's a _dark _little cream puff. **

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**:

_He can't stop touching her. He's so afraid this might be the last chance he ever gets. He tries to focus on what she's saying but her torn, bruised skin is impossible to ignore._

_She refused the offer of his blood...wouldn't allow him to heal her. What if she's changed her mind ...about everything?_

_I'm so sorry, Elijah."_

* * *

The insecurity and regret - they don't belong to him. The bruising is normal...nothing that a _human_ male couldn't inflict during a vigorous (glorious) bout of sex. She doesn't need blood. Elena was just as desperate - her own marks (briefly) left to commemorate the event. He quickly pushes the foreign feelings away...compartmentalizes them. Apparently, the game now has dual controls.

This is the first time that the subject of his interest has gained any type of power during Immersion. Elena's mind - it's not equipped to handle this experience. If their emotions are now bleeding together...indistinguishable - panic - this one belongs to him. How will he balance the seesaw when Elena's feelings are so much heavier...so undisciplined?

They're not going to make any progress this way. They're both stripped...emotionally and physically. Not that he has any complaints as to the latter. Even now, after having finally claimed her - he can barely concentrate on anything but her skin. The injections - a necessary but extremely unpleasant measure - one he had hoped to avoid.

He cups her face. The slight pressure - tilting up...enough to ensure eye contact. "Elena, before you continue, there is something I need to do. Please, just give me a few minutes."

He retrieves his dress shirt from the floor. He pulls the fabric around her frame but seems incredibly reluctant to fasten the buttons. His fingers fumbling...his forehead pressing against her own...

His lips move to her ear. "It feels so wrong to cover your body." A husky whisper...resentment coating each word.

She places her hands over his - a guiding force. She shivers as his fingers move down her neck. It's not enough. She almost sighs in relief as he squeezes her breasts. She loves the rough pressure on her already-raw flesh. She loves his weight pressing her to the floor.

He allowed her to lead (exactly where he wanted to go)...all her soft places...

Their scents...mixed so deliciously - he wants to taste it. There was something he was supposed to remember...

The weight of Elijah's body - suddenly too much.

* * *

They don't notice his entrance. Not surprising...they are both clearly _in the zone_. The dart enters his brother's back - enough sedative to fell a rhinoceros. It should keep him under for about ten minutes.

His brother collapses towards Elena. She wiggles - tries to dislodge Elijah's dead weight. He watches as she pushes up with her heels. Her labored breathing...the way her hips shift. The pulse pounding in his groin...fuck. If it was anyone else, he'd assume she was intentionally baiting him.

She offers him a (very rare) smile of gratitude as he repositions his brother's body. She's obviously completely unaware of her southern exposure.

"Thank you. I was starting to panic."

"Trust me...the pleasure was all mine." His eyes immediately target her naked thighs. She's dripping...it would be so easy ...

She quickly covers her essentials. "Don't even think about it. I just had vervain." Her tone is even. It's been a long time since she's allowed herself to demonstrate fear while in his presence. She (temporarily) forgot her near nudity but she never forgets which arteries are the most vulnerable.

He rewards her with a genuine smile. Five years of domestic bliss - she's never completely lowered her guard around him.

Reality has the habit of issuing inopportune bitch slaps. It hasn't even been five minutes since Elijah went under but he's already starting to groan. The scent - residual arousal...it's a powerful stimulant. It would be extremely bad if Elijah woke up to this particular scene.

He loads another dart and begins preparing the syringes.

"Are you planning to keep him sedated for the next five days?"

It might be possible to remain sedated through Immersion but one has to be conscious to break the fever. If he had a truck load of sedatives and the desire to (permanently) kill his brother, yes - it would be an option. He can either lie to her, evade the subject or drop the final bomb. Best two out of three?

Evasion first..."Why did you decide to turn?" He slaughtered her aunt, terrorized her family and friends and has spent years siphoning her blood for his own purposes. Will she admit that her love for his family is stronger than her hatred of him?

"Why aren't you trying to stop me?"

"Two for the price of one. I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

She normally wouldn't share her innermost thoughts with Klaus but he does have a vested interest in this subject. Her turning will create a bond - a permanent connection between herself and his family. He has a certain right to the information...at least the edited version. Their agreement is a large object to navigate around. She'll have to be _very_ careful.

Though there is more than one, she'll stick with the simplest - an answer his ego will be inclined to believe. "I know it's what most of my friends and family would want." In the last few years, her family has grown. The ratio of humans to vampires has changed. Klaus won't grasp the subtext of that statement but that doesn't negate its truth.

"So...you're finally admitting that we're your family."

As she hoped, he jumped to the obvious conclusion. He assumed she had tallied up her loved ones (including his siblings) - vamps vs. humans - majority rules. If he knew the truth (if they all knew the truth)...Bonnie might be the only one who encourages her to choose the alternative.

"_You_ aren't my family. If you'd had the decency to occupy a different uterus, I'd be FedExing my blood from another continent."

"Seeing as you've finally popped my brother's cherry, I'll share a little secret with you. If Elijah and I hadn't occupied the same uterus, you would've spent the last five years strapped to a bed." He doesn't bother to specify if it would've been a hospital bed or his own. He'll let her imagine the worst (or the best...depending on one's point of view).

"As his brother, I kindly provided a luxurious cage for his lovely pet. Admit it, Elena...I've given you a family."

_The_ _sheer fucking nerve_! She isn't a puppy that Elijah adopted!

She's still such an easy target. Her boiling face - almost as appealing as the heat coming from between her legs. He has to work very hard to keep a straight face. He's a bastard but he isn't delusional. He knows he's doesn t deserve any credit for the relationships she's built with his siblings. He craves her fear. He'll accept her fury as a consolation prize.

She represses her inner fish wife when she notices the mirth dancing in his eyes. She's not going to provide another show. "You owe me two answers."

Damn...she battened down the hatches. He really thought he had her. "I'm not answering anything until you explain the flaw in your own logic. If you're not willing to admit that we're your true family, you need to explain how being turned is going to improve your other relationships." She didn't disavow his siblings but that doesn't mean she's faced all those hard truths. Allowing herself to be turned...choosing Elijah - both are guaranteed to alienate the humans _and_ the Salvatores.

She regards him with disgust. "Don't pretend you actually care about me or the other people in my life."

"Are you feeling a little confused? Allow me to clarify...it wouldn't be physically possible for me to give _less_ of a fuck about your friends. I was just trying to point out that this decision may set fire to some bridges. Becoming a vampire means losing your excuse for being here. Even if they gracefully accept your turning (which is about as likely as Kol joining the Peace Corps), what makes you think they'll accept your decision to stay?"

"What makes you think I'm staying?"

Now she's just playing with him. Well...two can play... "Have you told my siblings you want to move back to Mystic Falls? I suppose the town is big enough for all of us." If she thinks she can outbluff him...

"Your brother and the witch will openly resent your new status. The Salvatores will be thrilled to hear that you've turned but they probably won't enjoy the daily reminder of who did the deed." This is his favorite part. It will be stuck in their craw for decades (at least) - Elena's choice. Elena..._willingly_ choosing to become a vampire ...staying with Elijah (_with them_).

He's right...but he's still jumping to all the wrong conclusions. Once Bonnie confirms the full scope of the spell, no one will question why she agreed to be turned.

"Lets dispense with playtime. We both know you'll be delivering this news through the safety of a phone line. Once you turn, there's no reason for any of us to go back to Mystic Falls. It's a shame really...I'd love to see their faces."

"I have to go back to break the bond." Steady breaths - steady heartbeat.

"No, you don't. The witch is free from the effects of the bond. Your death won't harm her."

How the hell did Klaus find out? What else does he know? Did he just roll his eyes at her?

"Did you think I would just take your word for it? I've known about that little fail-safe for years. Relax, Elena...as far as I'm concerned, it just saves us a trip."

Klaus shouldn't be trusted near _any_ human, animal...or even some forms of plant life. She's not too thrilled by the idea of Kol and Damon sharing a sandbox either. She has to keep them away from Mystic Falls while she explains (everything - in person) to her other family. She's not going to argue the point though...not until she has Elijah and Finn as back up.

"Just out of curiosity, do you plan to tell them that the nasty Originals forced your hand?" He doesn't add that Rebekah and Kol have already threatened to turn her (several times) within the last few years. Elena's recent death scare (from a baby octopus of all fucking things) was the final straw. It's really her own fault. If she'd planned to stay human, she shouldn't have allowed his siblings to become attached. Vampires are not exactly known for their altruistic natures.

"I would never try to pit the people I love against each other!" Not intentionally ...but her other family will definitely blame the Originals for the decision she made five years ago. Will Elijah understand why she decided to take the risk?

Of course not. It wouldn't be _honorable_ to blame the Originals. Never mind that it's actually true - they _are_ forcing her hand. If Elena had tried to run - to avoid Immersion... Elijah is going to wake up soon. He supposes it's time to satisfy _her_ curiosity.

"Your turning has been a foregone conclusion for quite a while."

"That's not an answer." Not even close.

"If you must know, I was outvoted." It's so anticlimactic. All the lives he destroyed - reduced to nothing more than a nonchalant shrug from a psychopath.

"You're stronger than Rebekah and Kol." She taunts him...bullied by his siblings - so pathetic. She wants his rage...needs it. She needs a reminder...she had been so afraid of becoming a prisoner. This soulless animal wouldn't have honored the agreement...she had been _so sure_.

He thinks she would welcome a few broken bones - proof that he actually cared about keeping the prize he had fought so hard to obtain. If he doesn't care anymore...all that blood and pain - rendered meaningless. It would be kind to lie. There has never been kindness between them...only truth. One of the only humans he's ever respected...she deserves the truth.

"The daggers are gone." His threat is gone. The means (and desire) to kill his siblings - completely gone.

"Are you admitting that Rebekah and Kol can kick your ass?"

"No, I'm admitting that I wouldn't win in a fight against all four of them."

She just lit up like a Christmas tree. He doubts she'll gain as much pleasure from his second answer.

"Of course, I could keep Elijah sedated. In a week, I would have one less sibling to contend with."

She didn't look this pale when he drained her. "Are you saying he'll die if you keep him sedated?"

"Elijah didn't tell you what happens if Immersion isn't completed?" There's the fear he's missed so much. She looks so helpless. She stares at his brother - willing him to wake up...to explain.

He really wishes he had more time. He should've brought more sedative. At least he has the satisfaction of knowing that he's created one hell of a mess for Elijah to clean up. As he injects the cocktail of vervain and tetrodotoxin into his brother's carotid artery, he waits for the fog to lift.

* * *

The pain is intense but manageable. As Elena looks back at him with clear eyes, he knows he was right to insist on the injections. They both need the break.

"You can leave now, Niklaus."

"I think he should stay. Your brother and I were having such a fascinating conversion regarding your condition. I gotta say, you have impressive stamina for someone who's on death's door."

He should've known it was just a matter of time before Klaus twisted the knife. Her reference to their sex life (completely unconcerned that Klaus is present) - his girl has definitely regained full use of her faculties. Her hands are positioned on her hips. His little warrior - ready to do battle. The poison flowing through his system - far less distracting than a furious, half-dressed Elena.

"Stop ogling me and explain!" That demand would carry a lot more weight if she wasn't currently sporting his dress shirt...not to mention his bite marks.

"This long-overdue ogling is an explanation in itself. After all, you were so convinced that my condition was causing the lust. Do you have any new excuses?"

"It's over?" Her ruffled feathers immediately settle...her relief stronger than her anger.

He drops the flirty tone. For these next words, she needs something gentler. "We're both free...temporarily. My body believes that it has to purge the poison before it can resume the process of Immersion. In essence, I fooled my body into thinking that the poison is a greater threat."

"You poisoned yourself?" Now she sounds incredulous.

"Stalling Immersion is almost impossible. Poison works the best. Our bodies adapt too quickly for the same poison to be used more than once but new varieties are always discovered over the span of a century."

"Will you know when it's worn off?"

"We both will. Don't you notice the difference?"

Now that he's mentioned it...yes, she does. Sybil has left the building. That doesn't mean she's lost the urge to climb him like a jungle gym. It's helping her focus though...on some important topics.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in danger?"

"As opposed to just endangering the life of my victim?" She looks away - ashamed. He wasn't try to induce guilt. He was just trying to point out that there is more than one life at stake - namely her own.

"Do you really want to continue with my brother present?" She'd completely forgotten that Klaus was still in the room.

His unsolicited opinion effectively halts their discussion. "You two should move this little chat to a room that doesn't reek of sex. I would suggest the kitchen but it's clear that neither of you can be trusted near linoleum."

"Shut up, Niklaus." Elijah's words lack conviction. His smirk doesn't help either. Traitor.

* * *

They agree to meet in the library. In every place they've inhabited, he knows this is the room where she always feels the safest. It's _their_ room ...he can't wait to christen it.

He's amused by the outfit (armor) she chose - loose sweat pants and a looser sweater. She covered herself (head to toe)...a desperate attempt to eliminate distractions. He wonders what she thinks of his choice.

"I never would've pegged you as an exhibitionist." She's wavering between exasperation and embarrassment. That doesn't stop her from gaping. Clothing may be optional in a dungeon but she didn't think he'd continue the trend once they moved upstairs.

"Aren't you going to put on a shirt?" No. He is on fire (and not in a good way). His temperature raised even further...the fever and the poison - his mind is free but his body...the furnace still has plenty of fuel.

"You're the one who suggested that I adopt a more casual look." Letting her believe that this will be a regular occurrence - much more fun than the actual truth.

"I meant when you're lounging around the house. That's not what I meant by _casual_ either."

"The library happens to be inside the house. If you don't appreciate my interpretation of _casual_...perhaps we should go to my room and you can choose something more to your liking."

She's well aware that they wouldn't be discussing his wardrobe choices if they went anywhere near his room. What is he trying to accomplish? She doesn't need to be reminded of how good it felt ...how good _he_ felt. "We have more important things to talk about."

"My desire for you affects my condition. Neither of us have the luxury of ignoring this particular subject."

"We did the dirty..._in a dungeon_...I'd say the subject has been addressed."

That sassy mouth...it can never resist biting back. If only she was right. "Elena, I remember the emotions you were experiencing when I offered you my blood." ...insecurity ...regret.

Instant shame...she almost forgot. "Elijah, I'm so sorry..."

"Elena, I don't want an apology. I know it was a hollow threat. I just think we need to discuss why you intentionally taunted me."

"I was angry. That's not an excuse...I just..." What more can she offer? She didn't have an underlying motive for saying what she did.

"Do you understand _why_ you were angry?"

She had felt so vulnerable. He was so calm...always so controlled. Sometimes, she really resents his control. "You seemed to be getting off scot-free. Maybe I just wanted you to be angry too."

"No, you wanted me to be jealous." She's getting angry again. She doesn't like being backed into a corner. Tough.

"You used my anger as a barometer for my jealousy."

"That's not true! I would never try to manipulate you like that!"

"I don't think you did it consciously. You still don't understand my condition." He sounds frustrated. He's not the only one.

"Please take a seat." He motions towards the leather couch. Oh no..._hell no_... she's not sharing that leather couch with a _bare-chested_ Elijah.

The way her eyes bounce from him to the couch - she has the same look on her face when she refuses chocolate ice cream. He starts grinning as soon as she moves towards the (strictly decorative) French Provincial chair. Louis XVI antique - lovely to behold...no cushioning to speak of.

"Comfy?" She's not fooled by his innocent tone. She usually reserves that glare for Niklaus.

"I'm fine. Please continue." Her gritted teeth are a warning - no more stalling.

He sits on the edge of his desk. He needs to be close to her when he explains. "The first thing you should know about Immersion is that every experience is unique. The rules can change...depending on the ultimate goal."

"What goal?"

"Precisely. The trick is to figure out which desire needs to be satisfied in order to complete Immersion. The force that animates our bodies will generally target our greatest _unfulfilled_ desires because those are usually the strongest. It's like a spoiled child demanding the treat it's been denied. We scream the loudest for the things we feel we can't have."

"I thought it just forced you to find a mate."

"Not exactly. It depends on the nature of the repressed emotion. If that emotion is _love_, yes - Immersion will result in sex. Sex is the most direct way of declaring love."

"Wanting to have sex with someone doesn't mean you're in love."

"True. In regards to repressed lust, sex is the only goal. In those cases, the fever breaks as soon as the deed is done."

"Does that mean that if the repressed emotion is love or lust, the fever breaks as soon as you have sex with the person that you want?"

"In most cases, yes." She stiffens immediately. He refused to lie...even knowing what conclusion she'd draw from that answer.

She doesn't resist when he retrieves her from the chair. She curves her arms around his neck...fuses their chests together. He allows himself a few moments to savor the feeling - her body pressed against his own.

"Immersion doesn't _create_ any emotion. All it does is remove your ability to hide whatever emotions already exist. If all I felt for you was lust, you'd have been killed as soon as we'd finished having sex. The love I feel for you complicates the situation."

"You said that..." He doesn't allow her to finish. The harsh pressure of his lips - meant to silence them both.

He briefly closes his eyes before beginning again. "What is the most selfish desire that results from loving someone? The emotion that _should_ be repressed...no matter what form of love you hold for another?"

She must look as lost as she feels.

"Why did Damon force you to drink his blood before the sacrifice?"

"He couldn't let me go." He looks so fierce...so satisfied. She knows she just stumbled across the right answer.

"Exactly - he couldn't let you go. He was more concerned with keeping you than with honoring your choice. Remember Elena, Immersion targets the strongest, _repressed_ emotion."

She thinks she finally understands. If he loved another vampire, sex would be enough of a declaration. Loving a human - his desire to keep her trumps his need for her body or her heart.

"I had chosen to die rather than to force you to turn."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	7. TEtR OUTTAKE: The Catalyst

**TEtR OUTTAKE: _The Catalyst_**

_I know that it's been a billion years since I updated this story. I hit a large wall (storyline wise) and wanted to work on things that didn't make my head bleed. If anyone is still reading (or even vaguely cares), I definitely haven't abandoned this story._

_This outtake represents the time period immediately proceeding the events in TEtR. As mentioned in the first few chapters of TEtR, Elijah went into Pon Farr/Immersion earlier than expected. This outtake explains why (kind of). I hope the frequent perspective changes don't confuse anyone!_

_I've been incredibly touched by all of the encouraging reviews I've received. Even when the show provides little in the way of inspiration, fanfic. readers know how to keep a girl goin'!_

* * *

She prepares for each new voyage by researching the destination. She's always quick to share her observations with him - no matter how much he protests.

According to Elena, the title of the book is "1001 Things That Will Kill You Horribly".

"Finn, if I'm stung by a box jellyfish, I want you to drain me dry."

"I think Elijah would take exception to that plan."

"It would be a mercy killing!"

"For _you_ perhaps but I'd be the one left to face Elijah. I assure you, he would be anything but merciful."

Elijah doesn't openly chastise her for the joke but that's only because he doesn't want to be caught eavesdropping. His brother doesn't have a sense of humor when it comes to the subject of her death.

* * *

Elena would love his accent. If she was the one answering his questions, heat would be rushing to her cheeks. The poor, sex-starved girl would be trying to hide her reaction as the handsome blond runs his hands across her skin. If the universe was as it should be, Elijah's eyes would be filled with envy instead of stark fear.

The young doctor is carefully optimistic as he explains her condition. Something called 'maculotoxin' is causing the paralysis. She won't be able to breathe on her own until her body has metabolized the venom but if she survives the next twenty-four hours, her survival is all but assured.

"Who would you die to protect?" He demonstrates no remorse for the invasion.

"Nina." As expected, the delivery is flat and dull. Elijah's control is absolute.

"For the next twenty-four hours, you will treat this girl as if she were Nina. Nothing is more important than her survival. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Elijah releases his hold on the doctor's mind. With that task completed, he'll be looking for another distraction. She hopes Kol is smart enough to steer clear of the hospital.

* * *

Kol picks Australia. He'd always wanted to wrestle a crocodile.

Their first stop is Sydney. With Elena acting as her wingman, Rebekah demands some quality beach time. The males know better than to argue when the girls are flying high.

Elena can convince his brother to participate in just about any activity but Elijah has final veto power when it comes to his wardrobe. He refuses _flat out_ to wear a tank top.

"Look around! This is normal beach wear for Australian men."

"Than I'm exceedingly grateful that I hail from a different country."

"At least ditch the jacket!"

As far as he's concerned, Elijah's torso should be covered (at all times) but Elena seems desperate for a glimpse of that chalk-hued skin. An outsider might be inclined to question Elijah's sexual leaning. A gorgeous woman is practically begging him to disrobe yet he hesitates, seemingly annoyed with the attention. An outsider wouldn't realize that these two (sad) individuals are just engaged in an intimate game of chicken. Both waiting for the other to swerve...always a hair's breadth from collision. Kol is tired of choking on their exhaust.

* * *

"Aren't you going to finish the job? The doctor isn't the only one who has access to her."

"Yes, of course. I'll go." He resents being coddled by his baby sister. He thinks he might tell her that...soon...after Elena wakes up. He'll remember who he is again...when Elena wakes up.

He can't resist taking another look. He wants to fill her lungs with his own breath...use his own hands to complete the chest compressions. Her life should not be dependent on a machine.

He could end this right now. She has his blood in her system. He could press his lips to her neck...taste the oil and lust that still coat her skin.

* * *

She can't help being a little disappointed by his swift exit. If Elijah had stayed, someone would've died. She was prepared to attack Nik...give Elijah those few crucial seconds to fix Elena. She wouldn't have minded being temporarily killed if it meant Elijah acting on that oh-so-obvious impulse of his.

Just a snap of the neck...with vampire blood flowing through her system, she would simply turn...if she was killed before the poison has a chance to stop her heart. It's a race between the blood and the poison...it's an unnecessary risk. Nik won't be swayed but maybe he's not the one she needs to convince.

She presses her lips to Elena's forehead. It's the only weakness she allows herself. Elena demonstrates no outward signs of consciousness but the doctor believes that she can hear them. Rebekah shares that belief.

"Hear these words and know them for truth. If you die...if you rip Elijah's heart from his chest, I'll find Jeremy and return the insult." It's a promise...the only one strong enough to tether her to this world. Elena doesn't realize how deeply her death would affect Elijah. Rebekah doesn't want her to have any doubts as to what the consequences would be for Jeremy.

"Blackmail is a powerful motivator." For Nik, it's the only explanation that's needed. She knew he'd understand her reasoning but his slight nod, the glint of approval in his eyes...she doesn't want to have this in common with him. You shouldn't be proud of your willingness to inflict pain on someone you love. What she just did was necessary but it was also disgusting.

"Why didn't you ask me to do it? She already hates me." Because it would've been the worst sort of cop out. Elena had stabbed two Originals...assuming retaliation to be inevitable. Elena was brave enough to risk her life. Rebekah can certainly brave the wrath of one human girl.

"It wasn't your idea." The threat was hers...she would own it.

"I don't foresee many slumber parties in your future."

"As long as she gets her ass out of that bed, she's free to hate me for the rest of eternity."

* * *

When Finn compliments Elena's 'modest' outfit, she doesn't bother to explain the difference between a cover up and a swimsuit.

"Would it kill you to offer your sister a compliment?"

"What exactly would I be complimenting...your choice to swim naked?"

"You're just too old-fashioned to appreciate modern swim wear."

"I don't think it deserves the designation of swim _wear_ if it becomes transparent when exposed to water."

"You're not entitled to an opinion until you lose the dress pants. Even Elijah managed to dig up a pair of khakis."

* * *

He ignores them both. Rebekah's obvious bids for attention are not worthy of comment. He has better things to occupy his time (and sight). Elena has just begun applying suntan oil.

* * *

"We have to wait 24 hours. Stay away from the hospital!" He doesn't respond to Rebekah's text. He's more than a little insulted by the obviousness of the message. Darwin is a charmless city but it has the compensating virtue of being separated from Sydney by thousands of miles.

* * *

Kol is quick to volunteer. He's always been such a giver.

"Momma told me never to trust a man wearing a speedo. Bekah...would you?"

Scowling at Kol is deeply satisfying but it loses much of its appeal once Elena turns onto her stomach. He silently wills Rebekah to provide a reason...any excuse as to why she can't handle this strenuous task.

Elena practically melts into the sand when Rebekah drizzles the fluid across her back. He's too entranced to immediately notice - there is a pattern to the liquid lines.

* * *

Kol doubles over as soon as he deciphers the emerging word. _Elijah_ in runes now anoints Elena's spine. Now _that_ is a declaration. His sister is fecking brilliant!

* * *

He should be in her place right now! He needs to man up and take the bottle! In Old Norse, she tells him all that (and more).

* * *

None of his siblings have maintained a long-term relationship with a human. Even Finn isn't qualified to offer advice seeing as he turned Sage within a year of their initial meeting. Rebekah's little rant doesn't make much of an impression but the sight of _his name_...it's as powerful as the thought of his ring on Elena's finger.

"Elena, I hope you don't mind if I take over. You know how protective Rebekah can be when it comes to her manicure." As far as excuses go, it's not one of his best. Not that it matters. He wasn't really asking for permission. It was just a polite way of telling Rebekah to move.

Elena's whole being stills. She doesn't turn her head but he can hear her words slightly muffled by the sand. "Thank you, Elijah."

* * *

Her half-dressed body + Elijah's hands + oil...this is going to be worse than when he agreed to tango with her. She gave herself permission to have lusty thoughts about him (years ago) while in the privacy of her own bed (and a few over-sized bathtubs) but this is a public beach! His family is within smelling distance!

* * *

His siblings fan across the beach. They provide a semblance of privacy while remaining close enough to hear any words that might be spoken.

He feels a rush of power as he unhooks her top. She gives no indication that she's offended by the presumption. Her body jerks as he places his hands against her bare back but he's certain the reaction isn't caused by a difference in temperature.

"Tell me if the pressure is too strong." He isn't just referring to his hands. He's spent five years easing her into a pot of boiling water. They're so close...he can't afford to frighten her...

"You have beautiful skin." And his eyes are devouring every inch of it. The bottom of her suit has ridden up so far...the swell of her ass is an unholy temptation...

She doesn't respond...at least not with her mouth. Her right hand eases down...almost there..._almost_...if she thinks he won't notice...

Her hand hasn't ventured beneath the material. She hasn't dared...not yet. He needs to add more oil to the fire.

* * *

Did he just dump the whole bottle on her back?! _Too much_...the oil rolls down...over her sides...beneath her swim shorts...

* * *

He wants to follow the path of that oil with his tongue. Those tiny shorts are no deterrent.

They can't stay here. He doesn't trust himself to behave. The beach (packed with tourists) is no deterrent.

Would she follow him back to his room? He knows he could convince her to share his bed. The challenge is to keep her there.

* * *

"What is that?!" It's wet and rubbery. She shrieks as it makes a home for itself across her back. She knows who's responsible before Kol enters her peripheral vision.

* * *

One of the tentacles hangs low...grazes the side of her breast. The contrast of the blue, iridescent rings is startling against Elena's tanned skin. The visual is arousing...disturbingly so. Aquatic wildlife should never feature in ones sexual thoughts.

She's smiling as he lifts her to her feet. He dangles the creature in front of her face - the answer she requested. "Kol wanted to introduce you to his new friend."

* * *

She uses every ounce of strength she possesses to force the animal from his grasp.

"Did it bite you?"

"Elena, what's wrong?"

"DID IT BITE YOU?!"

* * *

He knows it's only a (short) matter of time before they begin teasing Elena for her irrational behavior. Other than Niklaus, there isn't a creature on earth that poses a threat to his existence.

"Elena, is that one of the animals from your book?" Finn's question is innocuous enough but his tone raises the hairs on the back of Elijah s neck.

"Yup...one of the most poisonous."

"What type of medicine is available?" This is not idle curiosity.

* * *

"Nadda. All they can do is hook you up to a ventilator until your body fights off the poison."

Elena needs a healer. He doesn't direct the silent warning to Elena herself. In many things, he is still a man of his time and has clear expectations for his eldest sibling. Elijah must do whatever is necessary to ensure the survival of his mate.

* * *

He doesn't take the time to explain. He just scoops her up in his arms as he attempts to destroy the sound barrier.

Her eyes are fixed and dilated by the time they reach the hospital entrance. Poison moves faster than an Original.

* * *

She made a full recovery in less than two days. It's been two weeks and he's still unable to sleep through the night.

A pinprick of blood...Finn was the only one who had noticed. Finn, who would always be a servant of nature ...ever respectful of its dangers. Finn, who had not forgotten (not even for a moment) that their immunity did not extend to Elena.

* * *

He rarely leaves her side these days. He doesn't seem to trust that her lungs will do their job unless he's there to monitor them.

"What about your work?"

"I don't work. I have hobbies...some of which happen to generate an income."

"You know what I'm asking."

"If spending time with me has become such a chore, I'm sure Finn would be willing to discuss his career aspirations."

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" He has no earthly idea.

"It was a freak accident. You can't put your life on hold just so you can continue bird dogging me." She keeps her voice low and easy. Her kid gloves are showing.

"Nothing has been put on hold. Let me prove it to you."

"What are you up to?" There goes the kid gloves. Her caution is warranted. He wants to finish what he started.

"I want to go to Martinique." Specifically, _a private beach_.

"We'll have to wait a few weeks. Finn has his heart set on attending Hogmanay."

"I won't be asking Finn to join us."

"If you're trying to force Rebekah and I into close quarters..."

"On the contrary, I think you would benefit from a lengthy separation."

* * *

She agreed to accompany him (alone) to Martinique but it's too early to mark it as a victory. When she asked about hiking trails, he realized that the sole purpose of the trip still eluded her. As soon as they arrive at the bungaloo, he's going to throw her clothing in the ocean...including the outfit she's wearing at the time. At that point, he imagines it will be fairly impossible to mistake his intent.

* * *

No goodbye...no phone calls (definitely no letters).

He left without her. He resumed his life ...without her. He did what she told him to do.

* * *

"Where is he?"

"That's not the proper way to begin a conversation. You should inquire after my health. Perhaps offer an opinion on the weather."

"Did he go to Martinique?" None of her usual fire...not even an ember.

"No." He doesn't want to play with a broken doll.

"Then where did he go?"

"He never left."

"Is he avoiding me?"

"Sit down, Love. We need to have a little chat about Elijah."

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED - in chapter 6_**

**_FYI, Elena's faux book title "1001 Things..." was meant as a joke (from both Elena and myself). Bill Bryson deserves the credit for that one. He writes a similar description in his book 'Down Under' re: Australia's many dangers. _**


End file.
